This is a request for support of a Conference on the Suppression of the Malingnant Phenotype. Host Institution: The Rockefeller University, New York, N.Y. Number of Prospective Participants. Meeting: Morning and afternoon sessions on each of two days Thursday, June 27, and Friday, June 28, 1974.